


Весна пришла на планету Зима

by Oakdell



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakdell/pseuds/Oakdell
Summary: Постканон-AU. "Он отполз", но это не главное.
Kudos: 6





	Весна пришла на планету Зима

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально выложено в дайри в мае 2010:  
> https://dybr.ru/blog/oakdell/2192208  
> Выкладываю здесь как было, без правок

_Вынырнув из пучины, Рокамболь широкими гребками поплыл к берегу._

Чтобы разгрузить и перевезти вещи, потребовалось полдня; не потому, что вещей было так много — королевская администрация предоставила несколько легковых автомобилей — а потому, что чертова погода с непривычки выбивала из колеи. На улице Сирхон спасалась, натягивая шарф до самых глаз; она, конечно, знала, куда отправлялась, но одно дело — разговоры, а другое — испытание на своей шкуре. У нее были совсем другие представления о весне. Даже если это весна в самой далекой галактике.

Еще хуже, чем на улице, оказалось в машине — там в принципе не было обогревателя. Съежившись в углу, Сирхон в очередной раз без особой надежды подула на пальцы и спросила сидевшего между ней и водителем Дженли, как ему может быть все равно.

— Раз мне довелось ехать в кузове грузовика, знаешь ли, — ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, — через горный перевал. Вот это было неприятно.

«Неприятно». Она знала его десять лет, но за те три чужих года, которых для нее не было, он как будто стал другим человеком. Вымерз. Говорил прямо и спокойно, но так, что невозможно было понять — серьезно или нет. Это сводило с ума.

Машины одна за другой въезжали в задние ворота, огибая здание из красного камня. Машина Сирхон шла последней; со своего места она видела, как из дверей дома выходят люди, обмениваются репликами с водителями и приветствуют ее коллег.

— Мы будем жить здесь? — спросила она.

— Нет, это Угловой дом, — ответил, к ее досаде, водитель (как будто это название что-то ей говорило!) — Ваше посольство будет чуть дальше, но мы не можем туда проехать — старые ворота, старая дорога. Вещи придется нести отсюда. Но зато вас ждет воистину почетное соседство! — заключил он и улыбнулся.

— Выходим, — скомандовал Дженли, все это время не отводивший взгляда от дверей, ведущих в дом. Едва покинув автомобиль, Сирхон увидела, как на пороге показался хозяин — это стало понятно по тому, как засуетились их помощники-грузчики, и как почтительно приветствовал его их капитан, и — хм, кажется, Дженли сегодня упоминал, что они знакомы?

— Ты… — «не представишь нас?», хотела произнести она, но слова повисли в воздухе. Быстрым, размашистым шагом Аи направлялся к незнакомцу, только раз обернувшись, чтобы кивнуть ей — поторапливайся! — и впервые за целый день на его лице возникло мягкое выражение, которое в этом новом мире вполне могло означать улыбку.

Хозяин Углового дома, Очень Важная Персона, предпочитал общаться с новыми соседями как с личными гостями — с большим уважением и настолько по-дружески, насколько позволялось местным кодексом поведения. Трудно было отделаться от мысли, что в этом было что-то очень личное.

…Поймать Аи за руку, однако, не удавалось — если он и посещал красный дом, то исключительно по посольским делам. В этот раз он, например, решил помочь в установке одного из свободных компьютеров — дело, которым, разумеется, мог заняться только сам посол. Лично.

Все же что-то личное. Даже очень. Даже слишком. В общем, что-то такое, что Сирхон предпочла бы не знать. Ну разве что немного. Самую малость.

Привратник красного дома узнал ее и пропустил, указав дорогу.

Она преодолела пару лестниц и направилась к уже знакомой двери в конце коридора — еще не обставленному новому кабинету — повторяя про себя на не успевшем стать привычном языке: «Мы закончили раскладывать наши вещи и собираемся пить чай, может быть, вы присоединитесь к нам?» Постояв у двери пару секунд, сделав вдох и выдох и качнувшись с пяток на носки, она легко постучала и вошла. И встала на пороге.

— О, боже мой! Они оба склонились над столом, в одинаковых позах; оба смотрели то на объемную проекцию незнакомой местности, то на небольшую карту, изрядно потрепанную — и, черт побери, оба посмеивались. А потом одновременно подняли головы и посмотрели на нее.

Дженли вопросительно поднял брови. Хозяин выпрямился и вежливо полуулыбнулся.

— Сирхонши, все в порядке? Она не сразу нашла слова, а когда нашла — пожалела, что они у нее вырвались.

— Боже, да вы одинаковые!

Вот уж какими, а одинаковыми их было назвать никак нельзя — почти на голову разница в росте, телосложение, черты лица… Несколько схожей была разве что одежда — жилет поверх рубашки с расстегнутым воротником и закатанными рукавами у Аи, тоже рубашка — без пуговиц, но с просторным воротом — и поверх нее туника без рукавов у хозяина дома… и им совсем не холодно. Хотя чертов сквозняк здесь такой (окно открыто, о боже!), что Сирхон куталась в куртку, пока шла по коридору.

— И тебе совсем не холодно, — только и смогла она озвучить свою последнюю мысль. Она смотрела только на Дженли, чувствуя, как ей становится все более неудобно перед хозяином дома, но не представляя, как выйти из дурацкой ситуации.

— Нет. А должно быть? — К этому нельзя было привыкнуть. К этому Дженли, к этой погоде. — Ведь сейчас весна.


End file.
